1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus having a light guiding path configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a photoelectric conversion apparatus including multiple photoelectric conversion elements, in order to increase the number of photoelectric conversion portions, and/or to reduce the photoelectric conversion apparatus in size, the width of a light receiving surface has to be reduced. Accordingly, the sensitivity of the photoelectric conversion portions themselves may deteriorate. Therefore, the sensitivity of the photoelectric conversion elements can be improved by increasing the use efficiency of incident light.
In order to improve the use efficiency of incident light, it is effective to provide a light waveguide path onto the light receiving surface of a photoelectric conversion element (light receiving portion) as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-166677.